PvP
Player vs. Player is divided into three categories: Summoner Fights, Clan Fights, and Tournament. In order to participate in any of these categories you must be able to compose a team of at least 3 guards to fight with. Once you enter battle your guards will use their various skills and abilities in an attempt to defeat your opponent. You get money and experience whether you win or lose. You can change your guard formation at any time out of battle. Each attack consumes 1 SP. 'Summoner Fights' Regular summoner fights. You pick who you want to fight and you see what level they are. Simply touch 'fight' next to their name in the summoner list and you will enter battle with them. After you enter battle you don't need to do anything, your guards will take over fromt there. You can change your guard formation by either using past formations (by touching the arrow at the top of the screen in guard selection) or by deselecting and reselecting guards from your guard list. 'Clan Fight' In clan fight you can either create a clan or join another currently active clan. When in a clan you can fight and, more importantly, protect your clan from attacks. At the moment of protection the guards you currently have in your formation will be used to protect the clan. If someone attacks the clan and attacks you you protect the clans crystals. Whether you win or lose you protect the crystals of your clan. If you lose, however, you will faint for 20 minutes and not be able to protect the clan's crystals. Crystals are important because they are harvested for energy (clan experience) in order to level up your clan. Not only that but if you choose to protect your clan's crystals then you gain a certain number of credits when the crystals are harvested, based on how well you protected. The more your clan levels up the better guards and items you can get. Each protection consumes 5 SP. If you choose to attack another clan, which you should, you can see the amount of crystals, level of clan, and number of members in each clan that you may choose to fight. For each fight you lose you get 1 clan credit, some money, and some experience proportional to your level. If you win, however, you will get a certain number of credits (ranging from the low teens to high sixties) based on the level of your opponent and the amount of crystals that the clan currently has in addition to the money and experience that you would normally get. Each attack consumes 1 SP. You can use the credits you gain in the clan shop in order to obtain guards and special items. 'Tournament' Tournament-style PvP allows entry for each tournament in a certain time frame. You may select your guards and change your guard formation as many times as you want before the tournament for no SP cost. Compete in tournaments for special items/guards.